The Bionic Honeymoon
by Tab2011
Summary: This story takes place after the reunion movie Bionic ever after?
1. Chapter 1

**The Bionic Honeymoon**

**Part 1**

**Chapter 1**

"Wow." Steve couldn't believe how beautiful Jamie looked in that wedding dress. He waited about 20 years for this day.

"I do." Steve blurred out before the priest started the ceremony.

"You do huh?" Jamie looked at him playful.

"Yes, I surely do." Steve was dam sure this time.

"We haven't come to that part yet." Only if the priest knew they've been came this point way before this moment.

"Yeah we have." Steve looked at Jamie for a moment before kissing her fully and passionately.

Steve could hear the priest making the comment about waiting for the" I do's" to come later during the ceremony. But he had waited too long for this moment already. He just wanted to married Jamie, make sweet love to her and spend the rest of his life with her.

After almost losing Jamie for the third time he didn't know how he could handle it. Seeing her on that hospital bed brought back a lot of old memories. Even after seeing that video of her saying she wanted to call off the wedding because of the

health problems she was having; that tugged at his heart strings and made him cry. He didn't care or wouldn't care if she would still have her bionics or have lost them. He would always loved her.

It was then official after the priest announced "I know pronounce you Husband and Wife" they were now Mr. & Mrs. Steve Austin.

"Now can we talk about kids?" He even shocked himself more then her with that comment. Even though he looked older on the outside, on the inside he still felt younger. The bionics may have contributed to that factor.

"What?" Jamie expression matched the thought she had on her mind. She couldn't believe Steve would come up with that thought or even suggestion this now. She always wanted to have kids, but she concerned herself with being bionic may cause some trouble giving birth.

Before the wedding Steve had talked to Oscar about wanted to use one of the safe houses for their Honeymoon retreat. Oscar was reluctant at first, but Steve told him this would be like a wedding gift for the both of them from him. Plus they will be safe from any "prying eyes" that maybe still interested in their bionics. Since the recent insistent occurred. He'll be dam if he was going to let anything ruin their marriage this time.

As they exit the hotel's garden they were followed by the guests cheering in the background.

Then they drove over to Steve's charter boat from Steve's boat they sailed out to the safe house.

Within a couple days they arrived at Small Island it was almost late in the evening. They grabbed their bags and headed to the direction of the house.

For a safe house it was pretty big for a one story house and well furnish with a big kitchen, a medium size living room, and medium master bedroom. The outside was bleach color stucco and with big huge windows in the front. It was surround by trees and near the shoreline. Steve picked Jamie up in his arms before entering the house and carried her inside.

"Here we are Mrs. Steve Austin" Steve smiled set her down on the floor.

"Why thank you Mr. Steve Austin." Jamie returned the smile and kissed  
>him.<p>

"Let's change and then have some dinner." Steve suggested as he watched Jamie enter the bedroom off on the right. He started making his way towards the kitchen to prepare the food.

After changing into one of her even gowns she left the bedroom and as she opened the door most amazing smell of steak ever hit her. Jamie followed the aroma to the kitchen area. There she found a table set for two with 2 lit candles and one Steve Austin standing by a stove with the pants and the white long sleeve shirt, cooking.

"Steve?" She came up behind him. "What are you doing?"

"Cooking dinner" Steve turned around. "What does it look like I'm doing?" He took her in his arms and kissed her.

"You cook." Jamie looked skeptical at him putting her arms around him. She noticed he partial unbuttoned his shirt, revealing some chest hair. That always seems to turn her on a bit even when were together before.

"It's never too late to learn new things" he held her closer and kissed her again.

"I guess you're right."

"Come on the food's ready." Steve let her go and pulled out the seat so she can be seated.

After Jamie sat at the table, Steve dished out the delicious food and they finished what was left.

"Tell me something?" Jamie propped her head on hands and looked at him.

"Anything" Steve just finished his food.

"So, we're finally gonna live happily ever after, aren't we?"

"You bet." Steve grabbed his wine glass and raised it. He waited for Jamie's glass to meet his. "Here's to us." Their glass clinked together.

At that moment Jamie started to think of the time that her and Steve were about be married before, but the body rejected her bionics, then her dying on the hospital bed; only to be brought back to life afterwards causing to loose all her memories including the one of Steve and her stopped that.

"Jamie?" Steve voice broke into her thoughts as he was about to sip in his wine.

"Everything alright sweetheart" Steve had seen that look on her face before like something was troubling her.

"Yes." Jamie drank some wine and saw the concern look on his face.

"You're sure you're ok?" Steve raised an eyebrow.

"Everything's fine." Jamie lied.

After they finished the delicious food Steve made and drank the wine Jamie helped Steve clean up table and do the dishes. Jamie was deep in thought; she couldn't believe she was now Mrs. Steve Austin. After recent situation with her nearly losing her use of her bionic limbs and losing the man she ever loved.

Steve had a gut feeling something was troubling his new bride. She was uneasily for some reason. Is her bionics causing her problems again? But he knew Rudy already "upgrade" her.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

The Bionic Honeymoon

Part 2

They stood in front of the window in the living room. The sky was dark and clear. Steve stood behind Jamie as he embracing her from behind. There was coupleof moments of silence.

"A beautiful night out tonight." Jamie broke the silent between them.

"Oh, it's beautiful..." Steve whispered in her ear. "just like you."

She turned to face him. "Steve, I'm glad I finally married you." She put her arms around him.

Jamie remember seeing the tears in Steve's eyes. When she told him to call off the wedding. It broke her heart and she glad that didn't happen, she didn't want to lose him again for the third time.

"Me too." Steve pulled her closer to him and kissed her.

"I mean, you just happen to be handsome, and terribly charming when you wanna be." Jamie played with the hairs on his chest.

"Now wait a minute." Steve gave her that look.

"What? I said you're charming when you wanna be." She smiled playfully at him and kissed him.

"We have been through a lot you know." Jamie said between kisses. She had to let him know what was bothering her, it was only right. They're married for Christ stake. Married couples are not suppose to keep things from each especial when they known each other for along time.

"Yes, we have." Steve couldn't stop kissing her as he pulled her closer against him.

"We almost didn't get married because of me" Her voice sadden.

"Jamie..." Steve took her face in his hands. "Sweetheart, that wasn't your fault."

"I known that now." She touch the side of his face.

"I love you Jaime." Steve lips brushed hers. "I've always loved you."

Before Jamie could utter another word Steve's lips claimed hers. Kissing her like he hasn't kissed her for externally. He moved his hand around to the back of Jamie's head deepening the kiss. The other hand went around her waist molding her body against his.

Jamie knew Steve was right, that the past wasn't her fault. She felt right now was important and being with her husband was more important. She hadn't felt like this since they first meet before the accident. She put her arms around him and kissed him in return. She could feel him harden.

Their mouths intertwine kissing with every passion. Tasting each other was bliss as Steve leaned into her; he could hear a small moan coming from Jamie. Their hearts beating rapidly.

"Let's take this into the bedroom" Steve had to catch his breathe as they parted. His heart still pounding.

Jamie nodded as Steve picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. He help Jamie out of her evening gown and the rest of her clothing. Even thou Jamie was older now, she looked beautiful to him aways. His hands start exploring her bare body starting with her breasts lightly touching them. He could hear Jamie sighs as he continued to caressed them.

Jamie then started to finish unbuttoned his shirt to expose more of his chest. She couldn't believe how good Steve still look for his age. She always wonder what it would feel like to touch that chest of his when they first started dating again after her accident. Her hands explored the muscles and the hairs on his chest and then she brought her hands down towards his stomach. Her hands undid his pants and helped him out of the rest of his clothes. Leaving him hard and ready.

"Sweet Jamie" Steve cupped her chin kissing her fully again. He picked her up placing her underneath him on the bed. Then went back to exploring her body tasting her nipples and other places he wanted to tasted with his mouth and tongue. Even though Steve had looked older on the outside, on the inside he still felt younger.

Jamie could feel herself getting more excited with Steve's touch. She must admit for his age Steve sure knows how to please a woman. She could feel herself getting more wetter as his hands, mouth and tongue explored. After Steve finishing touch and exploring her, he eased himself between her thighs.

"Make love to me Steve." Jamie legs went around him as he enter her with one smooth moment. Steve kissed her again thrusting inside of her. He kept the rhythm going slow at first then a little faster. With each stroke he wanted Jamie more.

"Oh Steve" Jamie's voice called out as she pulled Steve body closer to her.

"Jamie..." Steve kissed her again before given one last thrust inside of her. " I love you."

Their bodies combined into one as their love making reach their climax. Steve carefully laid himself next her and gather her into his arms.

The morning sun came up and through the curtains. The newlyweds laid in each other arms. Steve on his back with his wife nestled up against his side. Steve couldn't stop thinking about the night before.

"So you never answer me from yesterday." He lightly ran his fingers across the length of her arm.

"About what?" Jamie was afraid of the answer that was about to come. It seemed Steve had his mine already set on having children from the comment he made at their wedding yesterday.

"About having kids honey"

"Oh Steve" Jamie always wanted to have kids, but she concerned herself with being bionic may cause some trouble giving birth especially at her age. "I don't know if I'll be able to have kids now at my age."

"Sweetheart," He turn to face her. "You know Rudy did explain to me once that my lungs are use to handling the oxygen and the blood supply for both of my arms and legs before my accident. But since then they only have to take care of one arm. That's why there's less stress on my lungs and heart." He pointed out.

"But you don't think we're too old to try and conceal a child now." concern in her voice still.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I feel pretty dam good for my age. I think being bionic may have contribute to that."

"Well I guest so with the upgrade Rudy just gave you." She teased running her fingers through the hairs on his chest exciting him again.

"We have been excising together a lot still and look at the way we made love last night Jamie." His hand caressed her cheek. "I think we did pretty good for our age honey." Just thinking about it excited him.

"Hm, indeed." She kept thinking about the way Steve made love to her.

"I want to have a boy" He leaned over to her.

"You already have a son." Jamie pointed out.

"I want one with you." Steve kissed her fully and eased her on her back kissing her still.

"Oh Steve." Jamie felt the hardness of his manhood easing again between her legs. Their love making started again as their bodies climax into one.

The End


End file.
